cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Predator 2 (1990)
Predator 2 (1990) Director: Stephen Hopkins Male Deaths *Ruben Blades (Detective Danny Archuleta) *Gary Busey (Special Agent Peter Keyes) *John Cann (Subway Gang) *Alex Chapman (Subway Gang) *Michael Mark Edmondson (Gold Tooth) *Cody Glenn (SWAT Team Member) *Kevin Peter Hall (Predator) *Kashka (Jamaican Gang Member) *Henry Kingi (El Scorpio) *Calvin Lockhart (King Willie) *Vladimir McCrary (Jamaican Gang Member) *Michael Papajohn (Subway Gang) *Bill Paxton (Detective Jerry Lambert) *Manny Perry (Jamaican Gang Member) *William R. Perry (Subway Gang Leader) *Corey Rand (Ramon Vega) *William Upton (Jamaican Gang Member) *Tierre Turner (Jamaican Gang Member) *Jeffrey Reed (Jamaican Gang Member) *Charles David Richards (Commuter) *Thomas Rosales Jr. (El Scorpio Gang Member) *Casey Sander (Federal Team) *Pat Skipper (Federal Team) *Philip Weyland (Man in Crushed Car) *Gerard G. Williams (Subway Gang) *Michael Wiseman (Officer Zinck) *Carmine Zozzora (Federal Team) *Paul Abascal (Cop) *Eric Mansker (Jamaican Gang Member) Female Deaths * Beth Kanar (Woman Officer) Trivia # The first film Gary Busey made after his nearly fatal motorcycle accident. # Arnold Schwarzenegger said no to Predator 2 (1990), because he didn't like the new director, or the new script. # The plot underwent a few changes in its earliest stages. Gary Busey's character, Keyes, was actually intended to be Dutch, Arnold Schwarzenegger's character from the first film. Schwarzenegger was very outspoken against the sequel's concept, feeling that taking it into the city was a bad idea, and declined the role. # Putting the Alien (1979) skull on the trophy case on the Predator ship, was the idea of Director Stephen Hopkins, as a way of showing off all the different species and creatures that the Predators have hunted and killed. It was also a nod to the Dark Horse Aliens Vs. Predator comics, which were quite popular at the time. Since 20th Century Fox owns the Alien film franchise, it was easy to obtain the rights to use the Alien head in the film. This excelled popularity of the Aliens Vs. Predator series crossover throughout the 1990s, and was promptly followed by more comic books, novels, video games, toys, and eventually movies. # Bill Paxton is the first actor to be attacked by a T-800 Terminator (The Terminator (1984)), an Alien (Aliens (1986)) and a Predator (in this movie). Lance Henriksen is the second, being assaulted by a T-800 in The Terminator (1984), the Alien Queen in Aliens (1986), and by a Predator in AVP: Alien vs. Predator (2004). Contrary to popular belief, not all of their characters are killed by these creatures: Paxton's character is only violently pushed away by the T-800, and abducted by the Aliens; Henriksen's character is severely wounded by the Alien Queen, and shot by the T-800, but neither is confirmed dead. Gallery 600px-Pred2_3002.jpg|Michael Wiseman Predator2009.jpg|Henry Kingi predator_2__1990_9156.jpg|Thomas Rosales Jr. Ramon Vega.jpg|Corey Rand 600px-Pred2_2036.jpg|Manny Perry predweapon02.jpg|Tierre Turner sl19.jpg|William Upton PREDATOR_2_DISC1_04_Title_1_00008.jpg|Vladimir McCrary Gold Tooth.jpg|Michael Mark Edmondson Rubenblades.jpg|Ruben Blades Calvinlockhart.jpg|Calvin Lockhart 5a738e5bac7c6.jpg|John Cann Predators-20100702025704751.jpg|Bill Paxton Predator 2 (1990).jpg|Alex Chapman PREDATOR_2_DISC1_04_Title_1_00013.jpg|William R. Perry predator2.26.jpg|Gary Busey Kevinpeterhall1.jpg|Kevin Peter Hall Category:Films Category:1990 Films Category:Films directed by Stephen Hopkins Category:Predator Films Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action Category:Films by 20th Century Fox Category:Sequels Category:Police Films Category:Terrorist Films Category:Rated R Category:Films by Silver Pictures